This invention relates generally to a ladder hook comprising a base portion, a roof bearing portion, an adjustable, hook element and a gutter hook. Hook of the general type are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos.: to Sharpe et al 341,950; Chickering 1,018,877 and Bittner 1,252,224.